The Bad, The Cute, and The Hearts
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Scourge has issues, issues that not even he himself can face. Rosy has a secrets, dark ones that no one knows except her. They both want happiness, belonging and for it all to end but will that ever come? Or do they need each other to find it?
1. Chapter 1

**New story- Don't kill me! I'm working on my other ones but this might replace "Falling For a Kidnapper" for a while cause that story has really gotten me in a aplace where i hate it nd i don't know wha to do with it. But anyway**

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 1**

I walked out the juvenile center. "Hey, where do you think you're going," she asked.

"Home, where do you think?"

"I am tired of your mouth, young man." I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. "How dare you get locked up and then just expect me to just come get you?"

"I don't expect you to come but you do it anyway."

"I should've left you in there for the year they said they'd keep you for." I shrugged.

"I don't care."

"You better start or else one day you'll end up in a real jail for more than just a year."

"Whatever." She grabbed my arm.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Get off of me," I said, shrugging her arm off. She frowned.

"Is this about…?"

"No! I wish you would stop bringing it up!"

"But you need to talk about it."

"No I don't!"

"Okay, just get in the car." I crossed my arms and continued walking to the car. I opened the car door and slid in the passenger seat. She got in as well and looked at me, a disappointed look on her face. "Baby, you know that I love you right?" I didn't answer, just looked away. "Honey," she said, touching my shoulder.

"Whatever." She sighed but kissed my cheek. She started driving.

"It's pretty late, want to pick up something for dinner?" I shrugged. She stopped at a red light. She looked over at me. "Look, I know that I haven't been giving you the best choices to make decisions out of but I would really love it if you would open up to me like you did when you were younger."

"I'm not seven anymore. I won't go on and on about how I built a tower out of Lego's. I'm seventeen now."

"One more year and you'll be gone, won't you? A college campus."

"I'm not going to college for the last time." She resumed driving, looking disappointed.

"Then how do you expect to get a good job without a college degree?"

"I'll figure that out later."

"Then what are you gonna do with your life?" I shrugged. She frowned. "You're going to college. I don't care if you fail it; I just want you to try."

"Why?"

"Because widening your horizons of your brain is a good thing and I just want you to be successful."

"I know."

"So you'll go?"

"No." She stopped at another red light. She looked over at me.

"For me, please?" I shook my head. "I'm begging you to please go to college, bring a _nice _girl home for Christmas, to make something of yourself." I looked up at the bright light coming toward us. That car looked awfully familiar even in the dark. My eyes widened when I saw it wasn't stopping. "What's wrong?" She turned to see the lights and tried to step on the gas but her car was now dead and the doors were jammed. She looked to me, tears in her eyes. "I love you, don't ever forget that." The last thing I saw was the bright light of the headlights and the booms of the guns in the distance.

X

"Amy, I said I didn't want to go," I said, trying to pull back from my sister's grip. She was trying to drag me into a club. I had just moved in with her in this medium town. It freaked me out. Everyone looked angry or frustrated. I think Amy was the only one who ever smiled around here, but Amy said that a lot of people have fun in the clubs. But that totally wasn't my thing to party. I like to stay in and listen to rock music and read horror/mystery books.

"C'mon, Rosy, it won't be that bad. Besides, the guy I told you about is coming tonight and I want to see him," she said.

"You mean _stalk_ him." She rolled the same jade green eyes I had.

"Just c'mon," she said, finally pulling me into the club. It was dark but the strobe lights and neon lighting made it so you could see. She dragged me up to the bar where a red echidna was serving drinks. He smiled and nodded to Amy.

"Hey Ames," he greeted her.

"Hey Knux, he here yet?"

"On his way. The usual?"

"Yup, with the lavender rose on the side." She sent him drinks? Okay, I'm starting to think my sister is more and more crazy every day.

"No problem." He looked to me. "And you're Rosy, right?"

"Yea," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it.

"Knuckles but you can call me Knux."

"Nice to meet you." He nodded.

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

"We'll both have a Jolly Rancher," Amy said. He walked off to fix the drinks before I could tell him I didn't want one. I sat down on a stool. I watched Amy as her eyes frantically searched for this 'hot guy' who dances with her when he's drunk. Such a nice relationship. But Amy's not ugly. She's actually gorgeous with her long wavy hair that flows down to above her waist, her curvy figure and her sweet facial features. I on the other hand am the complete opposite of her, as always. My hair naturally falls into curls that drops to above my waist, my curvy but fitter body, and my more fierce facial expressions. More guys went for me than Amy because she was sweet while I'm more edgy and I speak my mind whether it's supposed to come out or not, but they didn't like that part. Amy suddenly squealed. "Look, Rosy, there he is," she said, pointing to a blue hedgehog that had just walked in. He looked tall, about 6'5, with long blue quills, light green eyes, and tan muzzle and tan arms. He was wearing a fitted black shirt that had the phrase "Cool Story Bro- Tell it Again" on it, dark wash jeans, and black high tops. He didn't even glance at us. He was talking to two other mobians. One was an orange fox and the other was a red and black hedgehog.

"He's not ugly," I said with a shrug. He was hot and seemed nice but I wouldn't go after him even if my sister wasn't obsessed with him.

"No, he's freaking sexy!"

"Then go to talk to him. You look hot, sis." She did look nice in her hot pink half shirt with the cursive letters "Cute and Sassy" written in black across it, blue jean mini skirt that expressed her long thick legs, and black high heels. She had on black eye shadow to show off her eyes.

"Thanks, but what if it's not hot enough for him or he doesn't like me."

"Just go try." She sighed and looked over at him to see him actually walking to us. Knuckles put our drinks on the table before looking over our heads to see him.

"Oh hey Sonic," he said, waving. Sonic nodded his head at him, walking past us to sit next to Amy.

"Hey Knux, what's up," he said, a slight country accent in his voice. Oh no, Amy loved guys with country accents.

"Nothing." Knuckles glanced at Amy. Sonic's eyes flicked over to her. He smirked.

"Hey," he said. She was as red as tomato in five seconds. She was absolutely speechless over a 'hey'? She must really like this guy.

"Hi, I'm Rosy, this is my sister Amy," I said, speaking for Amy. His smirk grew.

"Amy huh?" She nodded, a shy smile creeping upon her face. "You're my drunk dance buddy right?"

"Um, I guess." He let out a low chuckle.

"Well you look sexier when I'm sober than when I'm drunk." Was that a compliment or do I need to slap him for her? She let out a laugh.

"Thanks, I think."

"Want me to buy you a drink?"

"Um, I have one, but thanks anyway." He grabbed her drink and chugged it down, grinning at her when he was done with it.

"Can I buy you one now?" She giggled.

"Sure."

"Alright." I turned and tuned out their flirting, not wanting to be too much into my sister's business. I heard Sonic yell for someone to come over here. I couldn't really catch the name though. I didn't turn to see who it was either but I heard a hand shake in motion. The person walked around to the seat next to me, making me look down. I glanced up to see the sexiest hedgehog on the face of Mobius. He had green fur, striking light blue eyes, long quills and a light tan muzzle and arms. He was wearing a fitted dark green t shirt that said "Bother Me and You're in the Hospital", dark wash jeans, and dark green high tops. He looked a lot like Sonic but there was something that made them look totally different besides fur and eye color. He did a hand with Knuckles and asked for a bottle of beer. His eyes flicked to me and I noticed I was staring. I looked away quickly, blood rushing to my cheeks. I picked up my drink and took a small sip. It burned my throat. Ugh, now that was some strong stuff. I put a hand to my throat, making sure I was okay.

"Too strong for you," a heard a city accented voice say. I looked up to see the hedgehog staring at me, a small smirk on his face. I couldn't believe he was talking to me. Plus the fact that I adore city boys, but now I don't know so much about the city types.

"I'm not a drinker," I said, with a shrug. He did a small nod before looking away. So much for him talking to me. I let my eyes wander down to his muscular arms. You could see the veins poking out of them. You could tell he worked out often. I wonder if he had washboard abs. Probably did. Wait, why was I thinking about his abs? I don't know him. He's just some dude. Yea just some dude. Some dude who it only took one look for me to like him. Knuckles came back with his beer and set it in front of him. The guy thanked him before taking a swig. Knuckles looked to me. "Too strong for you," he asked.

"Yea can I just have a Cosmo?"

"Sure," he said, walking away. I looked back over at the guy to see him staring at me, making me look away, blushing. I waited for a minute or two before glancing at him to see he had looked away now, but his eyes were intently focused on some guys sitting in a corner. They looked angry. I turned all the way around to look at the people dancing and my knee bumped his. His eyes flicked to me.

"Sorry," I said.

"You got a name, not a drinker girl," he said, a small teasing smirk coming upon his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Rosy. You got a name, beer boy?" He shrugged a shoulder.

"Don't worry about it."

"C'mon, please?"

"Scourge."

"Nice name, very unique." He shook his head, taking another swig.

"Not really," he said. Knuckles came back with my drink, shooting Scourge a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I knew what it meant. I used to give Amy those all the time. His smirk grew a little but he shrugged to play it off. Knuckles chuckled, walking off. He looked back to me, his smirk gone. I looked away and took my drink, taking a sip. Much smoother. I drank it down, feeling his eyes on me. Once it was gone, I turned to look at the lights. Looking at all the guys dancing with their girls, smiling and laughing. I turned around to see another filled glass. I stared at it for a minute. "I can't buy you a drink," he asked.

"Oh, I didn't think that. I thought I was losing my mind. Sorry." He chuckled.

"When you're done, you maybe wanna dance?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Um," I looked to where Amy and Sonic were but they were gone. I looked back over at him. "Do you know where they went?" He shook his head, looking over my head at their empty seats. "Oh," I said, looking down at the drink, picking it up. I analyzed it for any sizzling stuff but it seemed pretty clean. I took a sip and it tasted fine.

"You gonna answer my question?"

"I don't dance."

"So you're just gonna sit here all night and drink until you pass out?"

"No, I just don't wanna dance."

"You don't like dancing or you don't wanna dance with me?" That was a good question. I don't like dancing but it sometimes makes me feel good, but dancing with him- my hormones might explode and I could jump on him which I didn't want to happen. But you only get one life and I didn't know if I was even gonna see him again. Either do it big or go home. Had to remember that.

"Neither, c'mon," I said grabbing his head and tugging him to the dance floor. He seemed surprised but smirked, showing off his sharp teeth that would seem weird to a lot of people but to me it made him even sexier. I looked down at my neon blue and pink striped half shirt that had a skull with heart eyes on it, blue jean shorts, and my blue high heels. I hope he didn't think I was fat or ugly. He spun me as we got on the dance floor. "Better With The Lights Off" by the New Boyz came on. I started moving my hips. Scourge grabbed my hands and started moving along.

_Top of the line, so unusual  
>Now I think it's time, hey shawty<br>I hope you don't take this the wrong way_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_  
><em>Better with the lights off ooh<em>  
><em>Girl you look better with the lights off,<em>  
><em>Better with the lights off ooh<em>  
><em>Better with the lights off<em>

"I wish a guy would sing this to me," I said in Scourge's ear.

"Why?"

"So I could have a reason to smack him." He chuckled.

"You a dime, so beautiful," he started singing to me. I blushed. "Girl you look better with the lights off, better with the lights off," he sang, smirking. He wasn't a bad singer either. I hit his arm.

"So mean," I said. He chuckled.

"I know."

"Yo, I want all ya'll fellas to get with ya girl, hold her close and dedicate this song to her. This for all my couples up in here tonight," the DJ's voice said from the speakers. Lyfe Jenning's "I'll Always Love You" came on. I blushed, kind of nervous. Scourge also looked kind of nervous.

"Um, should we," I trailed off, running a hand through my hair. He grabbed me by my waist, pulling me against him. I couldn't help but to melt into him. I could feel his packs against my stomach. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly, us slightly rocking back and forth. He wasn't much taller than me with my heels on so my head lay on his shoulder. I put my hands on his arms, trying to return the embrace but I don't think I could hold him as good as he was holding me.

"Am I holding you too tight," he asked in my ear softly. I wanted to say "Yes, back the hell up" but he just felt so good.

_A happy woman is worth her weight in gold_

_Loneliness is good for the soul_

_Expensive places, faces come and go_

_But you only find your soul mate once_

_And if you miss your chance you'll never find it again_

I felt his lips on my cheek, softly brushing it before pressing it against my cheek. I blushed. His lips brushed down my jaw line, his nose pressing against my jaw, pushing it up. I looked up. His eyes were soft and full of infatuation. He really didn't like me, did he?

_I'll always love you_

_I'll always care_

_And girl you gotta know that_

_I'll always love you girl_

_And no matter where you are_

_Know that my love is never far_

His lips were on mine now, softly molding them. His tongue traced my lips lightly, taking things slowly and softly. Our lips stayed moving against each other for a while until I finally pulled away. "Sorry, I just thought…" he trailed off.

"No, I liked it," I said.

"Then why'd you pull away?"

"Air," I said with a laugh. He smirked before kissing my lips again, but more rough this time. I liked it. I kissed him back, letting the scent of peppermint and his cologne fill my nose. One of his hands grazed my back while the other arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, pinning me to him. My hands wandered into his quills, getting tangled in them. He pulled away and started pecking kisses down my cheek and neck. His hand wandered down to cup my butt. "Wait," I said, grabbing his hand.

"Sorry," he said, "Guy hormones." I let out a laugh.

"It's okay, I totally understand. I'm fighting mine off the best I can." He smirked at me, his eyes not going to my chest. Weird, maybe it was just getting too hot in the moment. I could still feel his tongue massaging mine. "So um, do you maybe wanna hang out sometime?"

"Yea, what's your number?" He took out a pen and held out his arm. I smiled but took the pen and wrote my number on his arm. "Do you text or talk on the phone?"

"Doesn't matter, but if we make plans, you'll probably have to text it to me so I'll remember."

"Alright. Do you want my number?"

"Um, I guess." He chuckled, but took the pen and started writing on my arm. Once he was done, he gave me a tight hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Rosy," he said, pulling away.

"You're leaving?"

"The club's actually closing now so…" I looked around to see the people shuffling out.

"Oh! Dang I'm stupid." He chuckled.

"You're not stupid, you're just Rosy." I smiled. "And you're really pretty when you smile."

"Thanks. Um, I should go."

"Alright, text or call me when you get home."

"Okay, and if you get home first, you call or text me."

"Alright," he gave me another tight hug. How I liked his strong arms around me. He let me go and put his arm over my shoulders. He walked with me out the club. I spotted Amy with Sonic at her car.

"Ew, I so hope he's not coming home with us," I said. He chuckled.

"Then you probably won't get any sleep."

"Not an inch."

"You could come home with me if you want. We don't have to do anything, just if you want to get some sleep. But only if you want to."

"Um," I looked over at Amy. "I'll be right back," I told him before walking over to her and Sonic. "You going home with her," I asked Sonic. He looked confused at my stern tone.

"Yea."

"Are you guys gonna be busy?" Amy blushed.

"Rosy, c'mon," she said, trying to laugh it off but she knew she wanted him.

"No it's fine. I just need to know so I can know whether I'm leaving with my friend or not."

"Your friend? What friend," Amy asked.

"Scourge." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "We're not going to do anything. It's just so I can get some sleep."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rosy."

"Why?"

"He has a reputation."

"For what?"

"He's bad."

"No he's not, he's really sweet."

"For now. Maybe you should come home with me. You can stay at his place another time. Me and Sonic aren't gonna do anything, we're just gonna hang out."

"Why can't I go with him?"

"Rosy, he's a nice guy but seriously, the dude has issues," Sonic said.

"Then why'd you make him come over? Aren't you guy's friends?"

"Yea, but just trust us, please."

"I'm gonna go stay the night over his house. You kids have fun," I said before walking away. Amy grabbed my arm.

"Rosy, don't brush me off, we're like best friends. So please, just be careful. Text me when you get there, when you go to sleep, when you wake up and when you're on your way home."

"And you text me when you're done to tell me how good it was and how big it was." She blushed but smirked.

"You know I will." I let out a laugh before turning and walking to Scourge. He was on his phone, texting. He glanced up at me.

"You coming with me?"

"Yup, you better have shirts that'll be really big on me." He let out a laugh but he looked frustrated at whoever he was talking to. He finished and opened the door for me. I climbed in his jeep. He drove to the really bad part of the town. Did he live around here? He pulled up to one of the nice houses in the bad area. He opened the door for me and helped me out. He put his arm over my shoulders. He unlocked the door and led me upstairs. "Do you prefer button ups or t shirts," he asked, going through his drawer. I sat on his bed.

"Doesn't matter." He pulled out a light green button up and threw it to me. I caught it. He walked out the room, closing the door behind him. At least he gave me some privacy. I slipped off my clothes and put on the long button up shirt. I also put my hair up in a ponytail. I opened the door to see him standing there in an undershirt, a pair of pajama pants and socks. He smirked at me. "You look cute," he said. I blushed. "You tired?" I nodded. He pushed me toward the bed and onto it. I smiled at him. He smiled back, showing off his sharp teeth again. I wondered if they would cut me if he nibble on my ear and my- Whoa, whoa, slow down there Rosalinda! I stood up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi," I said, smiling. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey," he said before kissing me. Our lips didn't take any time in molding each other. I backed him up onto the wall. He grabbed my legs, pulling them up onto his waist. He walked to the bed and laid me down. He took my hair out its ponytail before kissing me again. Our tongues battled for dominance for a long while until I felt my hands trying to rip off his shirt. I stopped my hands and sat up, my hands going into his quills. I started tugging. He growled, pushing me back down. I whimpered. I bit his lip seductively. "Damn babe," he murmured. I giggled before kissing him again. I felt his hands trying not to pull at the buttons of the shirt covering me. He was too good of a guy if he was really holding back like this. I pulled away and his lips went to my ear. "Had enough?" He asked before kissing my ear.

"No, but we're getting kind of hot here."

"So you wanna stop fully or just keep our hormones tamed."

"Tamed." He nibbled on my ear, his sharp teeth really turning me on. "Or not." He chuckled.

"Sorry," he said, getting off me.

"No," I said, pulling him back on me. "Just hold me, please." He nodded. I smiled and rolled so I was on top of him. I curled up on his chest and quickly went to sleep.

**Aw this is cute, 4 right now anyway. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 2**

I woke up in a bed and a big button up shirt. A strong muscular arm was around my waist fore I was lying on my side. I opened my eyes, looking to the window where the rain was crackling down. I closed my eyes again. Last night was so cool. Scourge was so sexy. But where was I? I opened my eyes and turned over on my other side to see Scourge sleeping, his arm the one around me. I blushed. So it wasn't a dream. We really did make out before going to sleep. Maybe I didn't want to believe he himself was real. He was just too…perfect. He had the charming smirk, the most amazing eyes; he was strong and muscular, sweet, and just plain sexy. Even his sharp teeth made him look perfect, well in my mind at least, they did. I tried to slip out the bed but his arm tightened around my waist. "Rosy," he murmured unconsciously. Aw.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Are you leaving?"

"No, it's raining." He opened his eyes, looking over my head at the window.

"Oh." He looked back at me. "Did you sleep alright?" I nodded. I yawned and stretched before sitting up. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get it a little less tangled. He sat up too, removing his arm from around me. He looked at my vibrating phone. He handed it to me. I thanked him before answering it.

"Yes Amy," I said into the phone.

"You didn't text me all night, I was getting so worried, it almost took over my pleasure." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I feel asleep a little while after we got here."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay, just making sure. Did you just wake up?"

"Yea."

"When are you coming home?"

"Probably later."

"Oh okay. Call me when you're on your way, okay?"

"Yes mom." She laughed.

"Bye Rosy," she said before hanging up. I looked over at him to see him leaning against the headboard, staring off into space. I leaned on the headboard too. He didn't even flinch or look at me. His eyes were in a totally different world. I kissed his cheek. He snapped out of his trance and looked over at me. He smirked. "Hey there," he said. I smiled.

"Hi."

"You hungry?"

"Um-"

"Is that your favorite word or something?" I blushed.

"No."

"C'mon, you are allowed to eat." I let out a laugh.

"I guess I am." He grabbed my hand and tugged me up. He led me downstairs into the kitchen. I was about to sit down in a chair at the small table but he grabbed my waist and put me up on the counter. I blushed but smiled shyly. What the hell was wrong with me? What about this guy could make me so…nervous? Even under his ice blue eyes' gaze, I felt nervous, literally shaking from anticipation in my mind. I noticed his hands were resting on my bare thighs.

"So I let you stay over and you don't even give me a kiss," he asked teasingly, a smirk on his lips. I raised an eyebrow.

"I gave you a kiss on the cheek, what more are you asking for?"

"A kiss on the lips."

"You wish." He chuckled. He leaned in toward me so his lips were at my ear.

"You know, I think it's cute how you keep playing hard to get when it's kind of clear that you want me." I blushed.

"I don't want you. I was drinking and my hormones were just going out of control."

"So you were drinking before I sat next to you?"

"No but-"

"Then why were you staring?" I blushed harder. He wrapped his hands around my waist. He pulled away a little to look at my face. "I have peripheral vision like everyone else, you know." I giggled.

"I know, but I was staring because I thought you were shall we say good looking and different." He chuckled.

"Just call me hot, you know you want to." I hit his arm.

"Think what you want."

"Alright, then I'll think you're a very attractive young woman." I blushed.

"Right," I said sarcastically. His smirk widened.

"Don't believe me?"

"Maybe." He chuckled.

"Give me a kiss."

"No."

"Please." I shook my head.

"Aren't guys supposed to do things for the girls?" He chuckled.

"Oh I see. You want to make me show how much I like you."

"Maybe, nobody said testing love is a bad thing." He pushed some of my hair away from my face but thankfully he stayed away from my side bang. That was like my protection curtain. He leaned closer to me. I waited until his lips met mine to close my eyes and purse my lips. His lips molded mine gently but fiercely at the same time. His lips on mine made my stomach have a fiery tingle in it. He pulled away, smirking.

"Happy?"

"A little." He chuckled. He pecked a kiss at my cheek.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I shrugged.

"What kind of cereal do you have?" He walked away from me toward a cabinet on the other side of the room. He opened the cabinet.

"Cookie Crisp, Honey Nut Cheerios, Fruity Pebbles, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch," he said.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch." He nodded, taking out the box and a box of Honey Nut Cheerios for him. I turned around and opened the cabinet behind me to see bowls. I took out two and hopped off the counter. He sped up to me, took the bowls, put them on the other side of the counter and put me back on the counter.

"Stay here, you look so cute," he said before pecking my lips.

"Cute?"

"Well you have messed up hair, you can't be hot just yet babe." My jaw dropped as I felt my hair. It felt like one side was sticking up and the other was a big fuzz ball. He chuckled. He ran his fingers through the frizzy part. "Don't worry, you're still adorable."

"You say adorable as if I'm a child."

"Then how old are you?" I hit his arm.

"You don't ask a woman that."

"I'm thinking 22 at the least," he said, ignoring me.

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to."

"C'mon babe, if I'm gonna ask you out then I need to know your age." I blushed.

"I'm 21." He raised his eyebrows.

"Youngbull." I hit his arm again.

"Shutup, I'm gonna be turning 22 in two months anyway."

"Still a youngbull."

"How old are you?"

"22, turning 23 in a month."

"Really? Damn you're old."

"You know I have the right to tickle you right now," he said, smirking. I shook my head, grabbing his wrists.

"No, don't," I whined. His smirk widened. He ripped one of his wrists out my grasp and started tickling. I started laughing uncontrollably, letting go of his other wrist. He tickled me with both hands. I tried to move away but I only bumped into the cabinet. "Scourge, stop," I said in between laughs.

"Say pretty please."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top." He started ruffling my already messed up hair.

"Good girl." I pushed his hand off and pushed him away.

"You're so mean." He came closer, putting his hands on my cheeks.

"I'm not mean, I just wanted to see if you were ticklish, which I see you are."

"Extremely ticklish. Use it against me and I kill you." He chuckled. I got lost in his eyes, the color like the sky on a bright sunny day.

"Babe, you know I wouldn't use it against you- most of the time." I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I looked over his head at the clock. "Dang it, it's 3 o' clock."

"You have to be somewhere?"

"Yea, I have work." His eyes looked disappointed.

"Oh, want me to drive you home?"

"Yea, I'm gonna go put on my old clothes, I'll be right back," I said, hopping off the counter. I walked back up to his room, shutting the door behind me. Work? What kind of excuse is that? Why couldn't I just be stable while I'm alone with him? Why couldn't I be stable around any guy when we're alone? I slipped back on my clothes from last night before going back downstairs. He was lounging on the couch, staring out into space. He looked up at me when he noticed me.

"You ready to go," he asked. I nodded. He got up and started walking towards me.

"Sorry that I have to leave but-"

"It's okay, its work, gotta make money don't ya?" I smiled.

"Yea."

"So um I was wondering…" He trailed off, putting his hand behind his neck, looking down. Was he getting nervous over me? Strange.

"You were wondering…?" I asked, trying to encourage him to ask me out already.

"If you um wanted to go out tonight or next week or whenever you're free," he said, looking up at me.

"Um next week?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Next week? Really? Ugh, I don't think my heart could wait that long.

"Actually, tonight sounds better." He looked confused but happier.

"Kool. Um Rosy, not to rush you or anything but aren't I supposed to be driving you home so you can go to work?" Oh shit, I so didn't think he'd hold me up to that.

"Um yea, sorry," I said, walking toward the door. He followed after me, closing the door behind us. I walked to his big green jeep. He helped me up into the car. I thanked him before closing the door. He sped across to the other side of the car and hopped in from the driver's side. He started driving out the bad area.

"Where do you live," he asked.

"Um do you know where that catholic elementary school is on 9th street?" He nodded. "Make a left after you pass the school and you drive down that street before making another left and my house is the second house on the right, you can't miss it- it's pink." He chuckled.

"Your sister, right?"

"Something's wrong with that girl." He chuckled again.

"Did you grow up here?"

"Naw, my sister moved down here for college and just decided to stay here after she graduated."

"Oh right, you guys are youngbulls. Yall just got out of college."

"So? And you're not that much older than me, only by a year."

"So? You're still younger, but don't worry, you're still adorable." I rolled my eyes, a smile creeping up my face.

"I'm not adorable."

"Yes you are, I just wanna pinch your wittle cheeks," he said in a baby voice making me laugh.

"You're stupid."

"Thank you babe, I really like you too." I blushed. He pulled up in front of my house. "So I'll pick you up around 8ish?" I looked over at him.

"Yea sounds good."

"Kay," he said before leaning across the seat. I leaned in toward him too. We ended up hitting our heads against each other.

"Ow," I said, pulling away, putting my hand on my head.

"Sorry, this car isn't really a kissing setting."

"It's okay." He pecked my lips before unlocking the door. I shot a smile at him before getting out the car. I closed the door and started running up to the front door of the house. I took out my keys and put the key in. I unlocked the door before turning back around. His car was still there. My mind smiled at the thought of him waiting for me to make sure I got in. I waved and he honked. I opened the door and went in, shutting the door behind me. "Rosy," Amy yelled.

"Yes," I yelled back. Amy ran out the kitchen and walked toward me, opening her arms.

"Omg, I was so worried about you," she said, hugging me.

"Amy, I am 21, I think I'm old enough to take care of myself. Is your little boy toy still here?"

"I heard that," Sonic's voice came from the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a yes," I murmured. Amy started checking me out.

"Are you okay? No bruises or scratch marks or hickeys or-"

"You're talking to me about hickeys? Ames, you need to check your neck, they are all over." Amy rolled her eyes but covered her neck with her hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You're acting like this is the first time I've stayed overnight at a guy's house."

"That one other guy that you did was gay and had a boyfriend, okay that was totally different. This guy likes you."

"I know he does. But he's really nice. He said last night that we didn't have to do anything; that it was just so that I could get some sleep and I did. A peaceful sleep without having to hear you and Sonic all night."

"Fine, I just worry. Ever since…" Her eyes seemed sad and wary.

"Don't think about that. He's gone, okay. Out our lives." She nodded.

"What'd you guys do at his house?"

"Nothing. Just made out then went to sleep, woke up, and was about to eat breakfast before I made up a lame excuse that I had to go to work."

"On a Saturday morning?"

"I panicked. I just didn't know how much longer it would take before I got all nervous. But I'm going out with him later."

"Really? That's great, Rosy!" I nodded. I ran a hand through my still messed up hair.

"Um, I'm gonna go take a shower and stuff," I said, walking around her.

"Oh okay, lunch should be done by the time you get out."

"Kay," I said, going up the stairs. Amy and Sonic cooking lunch, ew not with all those kisses over flipping burgers. Blah, now that's nasty.

X

I saw his car pull up in front of the house. I got off the porch swing and walked to his car. I opened the car door and got in. "Hey babe," he said, smiling at me. I shot him a small smile.

"Hi." He leaned over and pecked a kiss at my cheek. I blushed. He grabbed my hand from off my lap.

"I missed you while we were apart," he said softly, looking into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Boy please, I know you are not that romantic." He smirked but shrugged.

"Maybe I wanna be romantic with you. Do you not want me to be romantic?"

"I don't know. I just want you to be yourself."

"Well some parts of me are romantic."

"Good, don't want to be having dates in McDonald's after an action movie." He chuckled.

"Naw, I wouldn't do that, but I really did miss you," he said, his hand going down my cheek. I blushed.

"I missed you too." His smirk grew as he pecked my lips. He looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a lace lined hot pink tank top with a sleek back short sleeved jacket that hugged my body gently, a black mini skirt, black high heel boots, and straightened and crimped my hair. My makeup consisted of a black smokey eye, light pink blush, and bright hot pink lipstick. I totally protested against the lipstick but Amy does what she wants anyway.

"You look beautiful Rosy," he said, looking back up into my eyes.

"Just call me sexy, it's okay, I can take it." He chuckled.

"You look sexy too babe, but more beautiful than anything." I blushed.

"Where are you gonna take me?" He smirked, leaning back into the right posture in his seat.

"You'll see."

**Aw still cute, 4 the next chap will be fluff again but i think chap 4 will be where the drama comes, but we'll see...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Sega. **

**Ch. 3 **

"Okay, you've had me in here for a half hour, where are we going," I said, getting more annoyed. I'm patient but only to a certain extent.

"We're almost there babe, calm down," he said, shooting a smirk at me. I looked back out the window. All I was seeing was trees and the summer sun setting. He turned onto another empty street and made his car down to a lake. It looked so beautiful with the sun hitting the water, reflecting it. The ducks and small birds moving about the water. Even the trees blew so peaceful in the soft breeze. I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as he stopped the car before the grass started. He looked over at me. "What," he asked; obviously oblivious to my disbelief that he chose this place himself.

"This is really romantic and sweet," I said.

"You don't like it?"

"I do, but it just feels weird since its coming from someone like you."

"Someone like me as in…?"

"I don't know, you just remind me of a bad guy, but the sexy ones, not the ugly ones," I said, opening the car door. He chuckled.

"Wow, that makes me feel so good about myself," he said, getting out the car. He sped around to my side of the car. He helped me out the car and closed the door for me. He grabbed my hand and led me out toward the water where there was a picnic set up.

"You're really freaking me out dude," I said. He chuckled.

"How?"

"Where is the movie and fast food restaurant?"

"Back in town. I thought you would like this, just to give a good first impression as a love interest."

"You want to be my love interest? What are we in? A love story?" He chuckled, looking up at the sky.

"Maybe." He looked down at me. I glanced up at the sky. It was purple and orange mixed together. No sign of an eyeball or pen anyway guiding us. Whatever, this is still weird. He tugged on my hand. I snapped out of my trance, noticing I was staring at him.

"Sorry, I tend to zone out a lot." He nodded, smirking. We reached the picnic blanket and sat down. The rest of the date seemed pretty normal for the rest of the time. He made me laugh a lot, I threw a lot of fruit at his head from his smart remarks of things, and we just had fun. He rarely smirked at the most but he did do it often. He didn't laugh either, just low chuckles which seemed awfully strange. Like he was used to doing this. He drove us back to his house once we had packed up. I hopped out this car. The date seemed so fake, but yet he himself was so real. He had feelings, talked about real subjects, and was just too hot. I flinched slightly when he put his arm around my shoulders. He looked confused. "I wasn't paying attention, sorry," I said, smiling sheepishly. He smirked and pecked my cheek. He led me into his house.

"So, do you want dessert," he asked, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"It depends, what's on the menu," I said, crossing my arms.

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate?" His smirk widened.

"Go sit on the counter, I'll be right back," he said, going out the room. I noticed I was in the kitchen. I walked over to the counter and sat up on it. I was not expecting chocolate to come out his mouth. I was expecting something that would make me slap him. Maybe there were good guys that were extremely hot in a bad boy way. He came back with a bowl of melted chocolate, a paint brush in it. I raised an eyebrow as he approached me.

"This is your master plan?" He smirked.

"Not really master, just a plan. Can you take off your jacket for me?"

"No." His smirk widened.

"Must I do everything for you?" I didn't answer, just looked away. Playing hard to get always worked or he was just falling for it. I felt his hands go up my arms to the shoulder openings of my jacket. He pushed the jacket off me slowly. It slipped off me onto the counter. He planted a kiss at my collar bone. I blushed, letting a small smile creep up my lips. He looked down at the chocolate. He swirled the brush in the chocolate before taking it out and the warm substance met my neck. "I'm gonna write my name, okay?"

"Yea." I felt the brush move across my skin smoothly. It felt so good. He pulled the brush away from my neck. I almost tilted my head back up before I felt his lips on my neck, where the chocolate was. Then I felt his tongue start licking the chocolate away. I let out a small moan, my hands going into his quills. He pulled his head up, looking at me. His face was still higher than mine. How tall was he? He licked his lips slowly, seductively. I blushed badly. He smirked at this.

"Want some?" I nodded, totally under his spell. He held out the bowl to me. I swirled the brush around in the chocolate before putting it down. He looked confused. I started unbuttoning his green and black button up plaid shirt. He smirked. I pushed the shirt away enough so his broad chest was exposed. I took the brush and started writing my name across his chest in cursive. I put the brush back in the chocolate when I was done. I leaned into him, pecking a kiss at the spot where my name started. I let my tongue poke out a little, just enough so I could taste the sweet chocolate on his skin. I let myself start to lick the chocolate off him. Once I was done, I knew I had it all over my mouth. I looked up at his face. He smirked at me. "Can I have some more?" I nodded, going to pick up the brush. He grabbed my hand and kissed my lips. He sucked the chocolate off my bottom lip slowly before letting his tongue roll across my top lip. Thank God the lipstick was waterproof and stayed on for eight hours or he would've been eating lipstick. "You taste so good babe," he murmured softly against my lips. I blushed.

"Thanks, you taste better."

"I beg to differ." I let out a low giggle. No, my girlyness could not be stepping in right now. Not when he's being so seductive with me. I pulled away.

"Want some more?"

"Not chocolate. Just you," he said before kissing me.

X

I woke up, his arm around me. I groaned when I noticed I could feel the covers on my bare skin. I sat up, pulling the blanket up with me. His arm around my waist tightened. He looked up at me, obviously awake. "What's wrong babe," he asked.

"Um, last night…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I would've stopped if you wanted me to." I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I'm not really that experienced and I'm not sure that I um-"

"Pleased me?" I nodded, kind of embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I kind of zoned out during it."

"So you didn't feel any type of emotion toward it?"

"No, no I loved it! It's just that I've never really been in a one night stand…"

"That's what you thought that was? A one night stand?"

"Well I don't know. We've only been together a day, I just didn't know what to think." He took his arm off me and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Wanna know what I thought of it as?" I nodded. "I thought it would make us steady. You don't seem like the type to just jump in the bed with anyone. Besides, I could've sworn I heard you murmur that you loved me. Sure it's been a day but it feels like a lifetime, Rosy." I blushed.

"It has felt like that. I guess we can try to go steady now, but I don't see the difference between dating and going steady." He shrugged.

"Going steady just makes things more official I guess."

"Oh."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" He chuckled.

"Wow."

"Don't laugh at me! I'm emotionally excited!" He rolled his eyes. He grabbed my arm and flipped me onto him. He smirked.

"Then don't calm down," he purred before kissing me. His lips molded mine softly. He moved down from my lips to my neck and back up. I smiled at him. He smirked wider. He pecked my lips before gently moving me off him. He grabbed his pants from off the floor and slipped them on, getting up out the bed. I grabbed his shirt from off the floor as well, putting it on. I followed him into the living room. He grabbed a pack of what looked like cigarettes and a lighter. He put the lighter on and lit the small cylinder thing.

"Are you about to get high," I asked. He shook his head.

"No," he said seriously. He took a puff of it and blew the smoke out. He looked frustrated. I held my breath and I walked toward him. He watched me. I stopped in front of him and sat down on the couch fore he was leaning on the arm of it. I couldn't hold my breath any longer so breathed it in. It actually smelled weird. Like a good smell and a bad smell mixed together. I looked up at him to see he wasn't looking at me anymore, but his eyes were getting kind of red and he was starting to look pissed off.

"Are you ok," I asked softly. He looked down at me.

"Yea, why," he asked, his voice still soft.

"You just look a little-"

"Pissed?" I nodded. He shrugged.

"Ignore it, I'm fine." I hugged myself.

"I'm cold." He let out a chuckle, his face softening. He sat down next to me, putting his arm over my shoulders, crushing me to him. I eyed the thing in his hand, wondering what it was and why it made him look the way he did yet he acted the same gentle way.

"Do you want some?" He asked, noticing me staring at the blunt.

"Um…" My phone started ringing from my purse on the coffee table. For once, thank you Amy! I smiled sheepishly. "Excuse me for a moment," I said politely before picking up my purse and walking to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I took out my phone and answered it. "Hello," I said.

"Rosy, where are you? How was your date? Omg did you sleep with him last night? What are you guys doing right now?" She asked, obviously excited. I checked the clock on my phone to see it was like 5 in the afternoon.

"I'm at his house, the date was good- very romantic, um yea I did, and you probably would freak out if I told you."

"Whoa, you did! Go ahead girl! But why would I freak out about what you guys are doing now?"

"Well he's sort of smoking something…"

"Smoking what?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. I only asked if he was gonna get high and he said no."

"Good God, Rosy, how does he look?"

"Pissed."

"Shit! Don't inhale okay?"

"I already did, but not from the blunt directly, just the air."

"Well don't do it directly."

"Why? What is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is: it's bad."

"Okay, I won't."

"Good. Do you want me to come pick you up or…?"

"No, I'll be fine. But thanks anyway."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will." I said before hanging up. I walked out the bathroom and back into the living room. He was lounging on the couch with the blunt in his mouth, looking pissed off. I tried to make my footsteps quiet but the floor creaked and his blue eyes looked up at me. I stopped in my tracks until he smirked. I let out my scared breath and continued walking up to him. "Just Amy checking on me," I said, perching in front of his body on the space left on the couch. He nodded. He took the thing out his mouth and blew the smoke toward me. I winced but luckily he didn't notice.

"Do you want some or no? You can say no if you want."

"I'll pass, but um what is it?"

"Nothing that'll kill me."

"Oh, is it bad for you?" He shrugged.

"Depends how you use it."

"Oh."

"Why so quiet babe," he asked after taking another puff.

"Still tired."

"Oh." I nodded. He let out the smoke again, but up at the air above us now.

"Actually, let me try it." He raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Babe, don't think just because I'm doing it means you have to do it too."

"I'm not; I just wanna see what it is." He handed the blunt to me. I took a deep breath before putting the blunt to my lips and sucking it. It was like fire was burning down my throat and mouth. I let out the smoke and started coughing. He sat up quickly, patting on my back.

"Rosy, calm down, just take a deep breath, and ignore the pain."

"How?"

"Just try. I'm gonna go get you some water," he said, getting up. He left the room. Ugh, no wonder he looked pissed. This crap hurt. I wondered why he would take something that hurt. That wasn't part of common sense. He came back with a bottle of water. I gave him back the thing before taking the water, thanking him through my coughs. I drank down the water, it soothing the burn. He sat down next to me, putting out the fire at the end of the blunt on the bowl on the table.

"What the heck was that? Did I just do a drug," I asked.

"No, you just smoked in something that's not very common to most people."

"What is it?"

"It's called Melodaine; it's a kind of herb that causes things to get stronger, more efficient under its own circumstances."

"Like burning whoever inhales it?"

"Only if you smoke it, there are other ways but they're more risky and could kill you."

"So why do you use this stuff if it hurts you?"

"Helps make the other pain go away."

"What other pain?" He didn't answer, just got up.

"I'm gonna go make you something to eat, okay," he said before walking away.

"Wait, you didn't answer my-" he was already gone. Wow, maybe good guy bad boys do have issues. But I just have to figure them out and help him get through them. Yea, all I have to do is show him love and it'll let up. Or at least I hope it does anyway.

**Short kinda sucky chap, but it's just the beginning of sum drama ideas.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 4**

"Open wide, the train's coming," he said, swirling the fork around. I giggled. We were eating breakfast on the couch, him partially on me, but I didn't mind. I opened my mouth and he put the fork in, slowly sliding it out. I chewed on the scrambled eggs, looking away. Sometimes his ice blue eyes overwhelmed my emotions and I didn't want him thinkin I was another overemotional girl. I felt his hand go into my hair before sliding down my neck then under my chin, guiding it so I would look at me. I blushed when he smirked at me.

"You're so childish," I said. He shrugged.

"Like you don't like it." He pecked my lips. I blushed harder. He noticed and smirked wider.

"So, um…" He raised his eyebrows to show he was listening. My thoughts backtracked. How could he make me so nervous?

"Yes babe," he said, trying to get me to continue.

"Um…" I trailed off again. His ice blue eyes were staring right into mine, making me even more speechless. He smirked. He knew the control he had over me. He leaned down and pecked a kiss at my collar bone. I blushed. He liked to kiss that spot; luckily it wasn't one of my weak spots. He looked up at me. I looked away.

"Stop looking away, its making me think that I'm doing something wrong," he said, laying his head on my chest. I blushed but cradled his head, my hand going in his quills.

"You're not, trust me you're not." His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Then don't get so nervous, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to do."

"Really?" He looked up at me.

"Yea babe, why do something stupid to a beautiful women who obviously knows how to hold herself properly." I blushed. He smirked. "You know how cute you are when you blush?" I blushed harder. He let out a short chuckle. He leaned up and kissed my lips softly. God his lips were soft and felt so good. His lips started to mold mine gently. He bit my lip softly, his sharp teeth gently rubbing against the inside of my lip. I had to let out a small moan. He chuckled pulling away. He went down to my neck and started biting me.

"Are you a vampire or something," I asked, giggling at his bites. It felt so good.

"Nope, but you just are too tempting," he said before licking my neck.

"Scourge, how come you didn't do this last night?"

"Because I was too busy taking in your beautiful, very sexy body for reality instead of a dream." I blushed.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm serious." He started nibbling on my ear.

"Stop it," I said with a giggle.

"Not when I know you love it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea okay." He chuckled but pecked a kiss at my cheek. His phone started buzzing. He pulled away with a groan. I pushed him off me playfully. He smirked at me before picking up his phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and his happy face fell. "What," he said, answering the phone, his voice now cold. I noticed he was facing the other way now. I creeped up behind him. I leaned up onto him, starting to peck kisses at his neck. He tried to talk but he kept pausing to smirk and chuckle. "I gotta call you back," he said into the phone before throwing it at the table and turning, jumping on me so I fell on the couch, him on top of me. "You wanna be a bad little girl now," he asked, smirking.

"No, just decided for payback." He raised an eyebrow.

"Payback? I think I'm falling in love with you babe," he said, pecking my lips. I smiled, blushing. He got off me and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number. "Yo, its Scourge," he said into the phone, sounding kind of mad. I wanted to say something but I think I better leave him alone right then. I got up and took the empty plate to the kitchen, putting it in the sink. I went back in the living room and sat down on the couch. He was still talking on the phone. I picked up a magazine and started to read it. I was halfway through when he swore loudly. I flinched, looking up at him. He wasn't looking at me, just snapping on whoever he was talking to. Okay, can you say pissed? He stopped for a second and I heard the other voice snap back. He rolled his eyes before hanging up.

"Everything okay," I asked quietly. He looked over at me.

"Yea, sorry about that, babe."

"It's okay." He walked over to me and sat down next to me. His arm went over my shoulders, crushing my side to his. "So um…"

"Tell me about your life," he said, pulling away and laying down, putting his head in my lap.

"There's not much to tell."

"Sure there is. Don't know where to start?"

"Not really."

"Tell me about your family. Any siblings other than Amy?"

"An older brother who's gonna kick your butt when he finds out about you." He rolled his eyes.

"Yea okay. What about your parents?"

"They're divorced, both remarried."

"Oh. No step siblings?"

"A few, but we don't talk. Even when we lived together it was awkward."

"Half-siblings?" I shook my head.

"Are you a middle or youngest?"

"Youngest. Even though I'm only younger than Amy by a few minutes, they still treat me with the least respect."

"Sad face." I giggled. "School?"

"Private for everything, even college."

"Huh." I nodded.

"But there was nothing there but a bunch of spoiled brats who use 'daddy's money'." He cracked a smirk. "But I got a lot of knowledge out of it."

"What'd you get a degree in?"

"Psychology."

"Really? Wow that's kool. What job are you gonna get?"

"When school starts up again for the kids, I'm gonna be a guidance counselor/teacher at the high school."

"The public one?"

"Yea. Why? Is there something wrong there?"

"It's just messy up there; I might have to pick you up when you get out of there."

"I am actually very capable of defending myself." He raised an eyebrow, making me laugh. "I'm serious!"

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine you can pick me up."

"I don't think I gave you a choice but thanks for the permission," he said with a smirk. I hit his shoulder.

"In protective mode already!" He chuckled.

"Can't help it. Not trying to lose you," he said, touching my face. I blushed. I put my hand over his, grasping it. He leaned up and kissed me for a moment before sitting up, us almost bumping heads, making us both laugh. "C'mon," he said, tugging on my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because I like talking in bed, plus you look really pretty when your hair is all spread out on the bed." I blushed, getting up. We went upstairs back in his room. He lay down under the covers, putting one of his hands behind his head, the other reaching out toward me. I got into the bed, laying my head on his chest as his arm wrapped around me. "How about boyfriends?"

"What?"

"Boyfriends. Tell me about them."

"I wasn't allowed to have any."

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you didn't sneak any."

"I didn't, but there wasn't really any guys who caught my eye anyway. I mean guys did hit on me and everything but they were just all jerks who thought they were getting an easy girl."

"So you respect yourself, that's good."

"Yea. Tell me about your life."

"Nothing really to tell."

"Sure there is. Start off with your parents, what are they like," I asked, looking up at him. He shrugged, his eyes going sad but hard. I suddenly felt bad for asking. "Sorry if I hit a spot that you don't wanna talk about."

"It's fine; my parents just weren't the best ones."

"Oh. Tell me about your childhood." He shrugged again.

"Grew up in this town, in this area of town I should say, and a lot of things I've seen might seem really bizarre to you so…"

"But just because I'm rich doesn't mean I won't understand."

"I didn't mean it that way; I just think that I shouldn't really speak of the stuff I've seen."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Tell me about your school years."

"The public schools around here didn't go to college."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't afford it."

"Oh." He nodded.

"But it's okay, I have a good paying jobs, everything's fine."

"How about your girlfriends?"

"Um…"

"C'mon, I won't get jealous."

"Well I've had a lot in my lifetime so far."

"How many?"

"About a thousand."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, but I didn't really care for any of em."

"Ahem, girlfriend number thousand lying right here."

"Not you, Rosy. You're different than those other girls. They only liked me for attention and I was young so I only saw a pretty face with a body so I just said okay. But you, you're smart and sexy." He smirked down at me.

"Aw shucks," I said, playfully swatting him. He chuckled.

"You are though." He glanced up at the clock. "Wanna go to the club later?"

"Sure." He nodded, sitting up slowly so I had time to lean off him and not fall on my face. "Want me to go home?"

"No. Do you need to go?"

"Yea, I need to shower."

"You can't do it here?"

"And I need clothes."

"Oh."

"Yea," I said, getting out the bed. He stood up too, grabbing my waist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast babe," he said, pressing himself up behind me. I blushed, a small smile creeping up my face. I tried to slide his hands off my hips.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"But I'll miss you," he murmured, burying his head in my neck. I blushed harder.

"Scourge…" I whimpered as he bit my neck softly.

"Stay for just five more minutes, please," he whispered softly in my ear.

"Five minutes more tonight, okay?" He groaned. "Don't worry, just meet me at Karma at eleven, okay?" He chuckled.

"Kay," he said before pecking a kiss at my cheek. He let me go. I slipped on my clothes and walked out the door. He drove me home, giving me a long goodbye kiss. I hopped out the jeep and ran into the house. Amy was inside with Sonic, lying on the couch watching T.V. "Hey Rosy," Amy said.

"Hi," I said, still walking.

"Hey get over here." I rolled my eyes but walked backwards so I could face her.

"What? I need to get a shower and take a nap, me and Scourge are going out tonight."

"Aw. Did you ever figure out what he was smoking?"

"Yea, it's something that makes him stronger."

"He told you?"

"Yea. Now I'm really tired, can I please take a nap?"

"Sure."

"Thank you," I said, going up the steps. I changed into my pajamas and got into my bed. I fell asleep quickly.

X

"Rosy, Scourge is here," I heard Amy yell, waking me up. He was here already? I groaned and opened my eyes, looking at my clock. It was eleven o' clock. Crap. I got up and got in the shower quickly. I took a five minute shower before hopping out and putting on a red one shoulder shirt, black mini skirt, and red heels. I blow dried my hair and made it wavy. I put on some make up and some perfume before running downstairs. I ran right into Scourge. "Sorry," I said, blushing hard. He smirked.

"You look sexy babe," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Thanks." He started guiding me to the door.

"And you smell nice, what are you wearing?"

"Not telling you." He chuckled before smelling my neck.

"Mmm." I shrugged his head away as we went out the door.

"Stop smelling me you weirdo." He chuckled again.

"I'm not a weirdo, you just smell so good."

"Yea whatever."

"Someone's cranky."

"You woke me up from my nap!"

"You told me eleven."

"I know, but I wasn't expecting to be asleep that long." He opened the car door for me and grabbed my waist, helping me up into the jeep. "Thanks," I said. He nodded, smirking. "Stop smirking at me!" He chuckled. He walked to the driver's side. He got in and started smirking at me. I punched his arm.

"Ow," he said, looking down at his arm. He looked up at me and started smirking.

"Do you want to get punched in the face?" He chuckled before kissing my lips. I let my lips move with his, trying to play hard to get with him is starting to get kind of hard. I liked him way too much. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"I knew you couldn't resist." I pushed him away.

"Shutup." He chuckled, but started the motor.

"Before I leave your house, are you sleeping over or am I taking you home?"

"I'll go get my pj's," I said, opening the door. He chuckled. I ran up to the house and opened the door. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of fleece pajama shorts, my boot slippers, and a tank top that had a picture of Happy Bunny on it that said "Don't Hate Cause' You Can't Have This". I put them in a duffel bag as well as I brush, hair clips and holders, a pair of clothes for tomorrow, some perfume, shampoo, and body wash. I walked back out to this car with the duffel bag as soon as I was done. I threw the bag in the backseat.

"You staying for the night or for the week?" I rolled my eyes.

"The night, I just need a lot of stuff."

"I see." He started driving. "So, what do you wanna do when we get there? Dance, drink, make out?"

"Did you just say make out?" He shrugged.

"Like we haven't done it before." I let a low giggle, blushing.

"We'll drink then dance and maybe make out."

"Maybe?"

"We still have to go back to your house, don't we?" He chuckled.

"We do."

"So what'd you do after you drove me home?"

"I visited my niece and nephew who are coming over tomorrow if that's okay."

"That's great! I love kids!" He chuckled.

"To be honest, I hate the little bastards, but their mom is just too messed up."

"Is she gonna be okay?" He shrugged.

"I can only hope." He pulled up into a parking spot.

"Alright, c'mon babe," he said, getting out the car. I opened the door and hopped out the jeep. I met him at the back of the car. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand. I intertwined our fingers so our hands were actually connected. He pulled me closer to him as he went through the back door of the club. I looked around, confused. "My uncle owns the place so we get in for free," he explained.

"Oh. Kool." He nodded, pulling me to the bar. A girl was the bartender tonight. She was a light green hedgehog with eyes similar to Scourge's but a little darker, long hair that fell down to her waist, arched eyebrows, and a skinny body. Scourge approached her with me at his side. She looked up at us, stopping her job of wiping the counter.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," she said, her city accent stronger than Scourge's. Scourge smirked.

"Hey sis, I want you to meet my girl Rosy," he said, motioning to me. I smiled and waved.

"Hi Rosy, I'm Sabrina, Scourge's wittle sister," she said, in a baby voice. I giggled. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"She's younger than me by two years," he explained.

"Yea, two years but yet he treats me like a child. 'Don't date, don't do this, don't go sleep with a guy, don't drink' it's like I can't do anything." I giggled when Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a pain just because I don't want you ending up like Sadie." Sabrina looked over at me.

"Has he told you about Sadie?"

"The one who has the two kids?" She nodded.

"She's not the best girl around." Scourge's face got hard as he looked over at something from across the room. Sabrina noticed and looked over to where he was looking at. Her face fell into a glare. I didn't look over; I was kind of scared to. I tugged at Scourge's t shirt.

"Scourge," I murmured. He raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. I hugged his arm. I heard him chuckle. Sabrina looked away from whatever they were glaring at. Scourge looked down at me before pecking a kiss at my forehead.

"Awww," Sabrina cooed. Scourge rolled his eyes, but didn't move away from me.

"Do us a favor and get us some drinks will ya," he said. Sabrina rolled her eyes mockingly.

"As you wish big brother," she said, before walking away. Scourge moved to behind me and picked me up by waist and sat me in a tall chair. It scared me at first. He chuckled. He got in the seat next to mine. His ice blue eyes kept staring at me. I looked away a lot of times. I wanted to stare at him, but if he was staring at me then I couldn't stare at him. I was not the gaze into each other's eyes type of girl. I'm romantic; I'll admit that but not that romantic. I looked back over at him, he was finally looking away. Now I wished he was staring at me. His eyes flicked back to me. He leaned his elbow on the counter and put his head in his hand, still staring at me. He wasn't smirking for once, which made him look a lot different to me. Now he just looked like he was mad and bored at the same time. I looked away again. I hoped he wasn't mad, but then again some people just look mad naturally. Like me kind of. Sabrina came back with the drinks. She set one in front of me and one in front of him. She looked between us. "Did something happen," she asked. I shrugged, looking over at Scourge. He shook his head, looking over at her.

"Thanks sis," he said. She nodded before walking off. I looked down at my drink. "Its gin, babe, don't be afraid to drink it," he said, teasingly. I looked over at him.

"Shutup," I said, before picking up the glass, taking a sip of the liquid. It didn't taste half bad but it was strong, but not enough to burn my throat.

"You good," he asked. I nodded. I put the drink down and looked over at him, putting my hands in my lap.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, looking confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged.

"You just look pissed." He shook his head.

"Naw, besides I can't be in a bad mood with a beautiful women like you around." I blushed.

"Right."

"I'm serious."

"Sure." He smirked.

"You're so hot when you play hard to get."

"You noticed already," I asked, worried. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I still like you," he said, his hand caressing my cheek. I blushed.

"I wasn't worried; I just didn't know I was that obvious." He shrugged.

"Don't stop though, I like it." I let a small smile creep up my lips. His hand left my cheek and he picked up his drink, drinking it down. I picked mine too and started drinking it down as well. He finished before me, licking his lips when he was done. Man, the way he did it was so sexy. He even licked across his sharp teeth. I put the drink down and licked my lips carefully, trying not to ruin my lipstick. An orange hedgehog with dark green eyes, quills that was in a Mohawk on his head walked up to us. Scourge nodded to him before them doing a hand shake with him. "What up Dante," he said.

"Nothing," he looked over to me before smirking back at Scourge, "Dude." Scourge smirked.

"What? Jealous?" Dante glanced at me.

"Very." Okay, since when did I get so pretty?

"Rosy, this is my best friend Dante. Dante, this is my girl Rosy," Scourge said, grabbing my hand, pulling me a little closer.

"Nice to meet you Rosy," Dante said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Likewise." He nodded with a friendly smile before looking at Scourge, his smile falling.

"You notice 'em yet?" Scourge nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll give 'em somethin to look at." He pulled me out my seat, getting up. "C'mon babe," he said, tugging me toward the dance floor. Dante chuckled but walked with us. A pretty curvy caramel hedgehog with bright brown eyes and short wavy hair came up to Dante.

"Hi Dante," she said, smiling, obviously infatuated with him. He smirked.

"Hey Britt, wanna dance with me?" Her eyes sparkled but her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said. She blushed.

"Okay, I guess." He put his arm around her shoulders, making her blush harder. Aw, she really liked him. I wonder if he felt the same way. We reached the dance floor just "Cyclone" by Baby Bash came on. Scourge stopped and got behind me, his hands on my waist. I started moving my hips to the beat.

"Oh okay, babe," he said, a smirk in his voice. I blushed, but smiled. I started rolling my hips against him. His hands went down to my thighs before moving back up to my hips.

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

I felt Scourge start to move along with me. "Like rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew," he whispered in my ear. I blushed but giggled. He suddenly pulled me back as some guys approached us. Dante also put the girl, Brittany I'm assuming from the nickname, behind him.

"Look boys, a couple of punks out here to party," the leader said. He was a dark navy hedgehog with bright orange eyes. The other two I couldn't make out since were wearing hoodies.

"Shutup, Dean, this is our territory, either leave or get killed now," Dante said. Brittany looked scared but not fully terrified. Was this normal?

"Whoa, whoa, boys, slow down a bit. I'm just here to send a message."

"We're listening," Scourge said, crossing his arms.

"If you two think you're gonna run all over us: think again. We're stronger, more stable, and we will tear your little gang apart with one attack." Gang? Did he just say gang? Oh God, am I dating a gang leader?

"We'll see, now get out before I shoot a cap in your ass." Dean smirked at this, stepping up closer to Scourge.

"I'd really love to see you try pretty boy." Scourge growled. Dante angled himself so he was somehow between them, but not fully.

"You gave us your message, now leave," Dante said, his voice cold and threatening.

"No, I want to see if pretty boy here is gonna stand up to his word."

"I'll handle this Dante," Scourge said. Dante nodded and moved out the way.

"So I'm waiting, c'mon punch me." Scourge took a step before I grabbed his arm.

"No, Scourge, he's not worth it, trust me," I said. He shook his arm out of my grip after gently pushing me away from him a little.

"Stay out of this Rosy," he growled at me. I grabbed his arm again, making him look at me.

"Just trust me, he's not worth it, okay? Just look at me, and listen, please." His cold eyes flicked from me to Dean. "Scourge, he's not worth it. C'mon, please," I said, my voice pleading now. He took one last look at Dean before grabbing my hand, pulling me off with him.

"Stepping away from a challenge, Scourge," Dean called after us. Scourge kept walking with me in tow. He towed me to the back of the club.

"Didn't I say to stay out of it, Rosy," he asked, his voice gentle.

"I wasn't gonna stand there and let you fight. I don't want to see that side of you yet when I'm just getting close to the one side."

"Rosy, look, I know you want to believe that I'm this super nice guy but I'm not."

"You're in a gang?" He nodded.

"Whose?"

"Mine."

"You started a gang?"

"No, but yes. It's complicated, Rosy."

"Do you want to be a gang leader?"

"I don't know. I didn't have a choice. It was either this or die trying to get away." I shuddered. He came closer to me, backing me up against a wall. He put his arm out, his palm against the wall. "Look, I don't want this new knowledge to change anything, okay?" I nodded.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Whenever you do something bad, just don't let me see it okay?" He nodded. "And don't let me find you dead in the streets. I really like you and I'm not trying to lose a good guy like you. Sure you're a bad person in your head, but you're really good to me." He smirked. I smiled a small but gentle smile back. I tried to walk away but he pushed me back against the wall playfully, making me giggle. "Scourge," I whined. He started pecking kisses up my neck until he reached my lips. I kissed him back, letting his tongue into my mouth. His hands started to go down to my waist. Suddenly, as his hands grabbed a part of my hips, I felt pain. I pulled away, removing his hands.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong," he asked, his face gentle and worried, his voice soft.

"No, I just banged into something earlier and it still hurts." He smirked.

"You're so clumsy."

"Oh shutup." He chuckled.

"You wanna go back to my house?"

"Sure."

X

I woke up in his bed, my pajamas on- barely. I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching. I heard kids downstairs and Scourge yelling, obviously annoyed. I giggled when noticed he was yelling at them to get off him. I got out the bed and slipped on my slippers. I walked downstairs to see him lying on the ground with two small hedgehogs sitting on his back. They all looked up at me. The light green girl hedgehog with dark blue eyes and long quills that were held up in ponytails smiled at me. "Oooo, Uncle Scourge's got a girlfriend," she cooed. The dark green boy hedgehog with short quills that stuck off the back of his head with eyes similar to the girl laughed.

"No this girl is probably a maid, Uncle Scourge isn't handsome enough for a girlfriend," he said. I let out a laugh as Scourge growled.

"When I get up, you're gonna be out the window, little boy," he said. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Yea whatever, old man." I laughed, my jaw dropping. This kid was a mess. The girl got off Scourge's back and skipped over to me, holding out her hands. I picked her up.

"Hi, I'm Jennie, what's your name," she asked. She looked about five but just really small, and so did the boy. They looked alike I noticed, they must've been twins.

"Rosalinda. Is Jennie short for Jennifer?"

"Yes. Do I call you Linda?"

"Naw, call me Rosy."

"Okay. That's my brother David," she said, pointing to the little boy, "And I'm guessing you know our Uncle Scourge."

"Yes I do." David got off Scourge and walked up to me.

"How do you know him," he asked.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Awww," Jennie said as David said "Ew." I giggled, putting Jennie down. Scourge got up.

"Little evil bastards," he muttered.

"Hey," I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"Morning babe, I see you've met the devil children." The kids shot him glares, making me giggle.

"They are not devil children, they're adorable," I said, smiling down at them.

"Yea I thought so too until David peed on me and Jennie threw her full bottle at me." I giggled.

"Aw that's so funny but cute." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"So, kiddies, wanna go to the park?" I asked the kids.

"Yay!" they yelled.

"Oh God," Scourge muttered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs. Warning: kinda lemon at the end.**

**Ch. 5**

"And then Uncle Scourge told us to get of his room before he pulled out his bat on us," Jennie said.

"Like we're afraid of a bat," David said with an eye roll. Scourge turned his eyes toward him and sent the little boy a glare. David noticed and stuck out his tongue at him. I giggled but shook my head. We were all walking to the park, me and Scourge holding hands.

"Like he would hit you guys with a bat anyway," I said.

"You're right. You love us too much, right Uncle Scourge," she said.

"Sure I do," he said sarcastically. Jennie smiled widely.

"I love you too Uncle Scourge," she yelled happily. Aw, she was so adorable.

"Remember that you said that the next time you flip out on me."

"Whatever," she said, crossing her arms, and looking away. Wow, these kids had some attitude. She looked over at me. "So, how'd you meet our uncle," she asked.

"I was out with my sister at this party and we just talked and danced so he asked me out and here we are," I explained.

"Awww!" I giggled.

"Yea, he's my boo, right," I said looking up at him since he had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yup. But now it's time for those demons to go play in the playground," he said as we reached the park.

"They are not demons: they are adorable little kids." David smiled evilly.

"Yea Uncle Scourge, listen to your girlfriend," he said.

"Shutup, you little-" I hit his arm before he could curse at them.

"I'm not in the mood to play right now, I wanna talk to Rosy," Jennie said.

"We'll have time to talk later," I said

"You promise?" I nodded with a smile.

"Alright guys, go off and play," Scourge said. David rolled his eyes.

"Whatever old man," he said before walking off to the slide.

"Alright bye ugly," she said before running toward the swings.

"Did she just call you ugly," I asked, looking up at him. He was cursing under his breath.

"They're so lucky they're cute or else my hands would be around their necks."

"That and the fact you love them."

"I do, but they're just evil."

"Just to you," I said, smiling. He shrugged, letting go of me. I noticed how he much taller he was than me. "I meant to ask, how tall are you?"

"6'9 I wanna say."

"Damn you're tall." He chuckled.

"Thanks babe." We sat down on a bench. He put his arm over my shoulders. I leaned into him, putting my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on mine softly. I watched his niece and nephew play around the playground. David was chasing this girl around while Jennie was talking to a boy who was on the other swing. Aw, five and they're already starting love lives, how cute. I noticed some guys staring at the kids. They looked like the guys that Scourge was about to fight last night. I looked to Scourge but he didn't seem to notice them. I tugged at his jacket. He looked over at me. "Yea, babe."

"Maybe we should go play with David and Jennie. You know, just to be sure that they don't get hurt," I said. He looked confused.

"Um okay," he agreed, getting up. Jennie and David were both at the swings. They smiled at me.

"Can you give me a push, Rosy," Jennie asked.

"Sure," I said, going behind her swing and pushing her. I pushed her for a little while, making her go high as Scourge pushed David. I kept looking back at the guys who seemed to be getting closer. They weren't paying any attention to me though. Their attention was on Scourge. I saw a flash of silver from the one guy's pocket. Shit. "Scourge," I whispered to him. He raised his eyebrows to show he was listening. "There's these guys that are," I cut myself short when I noticed they were surrounding us. Scourge glared at them, putting me and the kids behind him.

"You're on my turf," he growled. The same navy hedgehog smirked at him.

"We know. But I just wanted to see you back yourself up from last night," he said.

"It's three on one, a little unfair don't you think?"

"Call up your gang. We came here for a fight, why not it be a big one." Scourge took out his phone and sent a quick message before his friend Dante and this red hedgehog came in a matter of moments. Scourge looked over his shoulder.

"Get out of here," he said coldly. I backed away, holding both of the kids' hand. I started running to his car just as I heard gun shots. Oh shit. This was so not good. I tried to open Scourge's door but it was locked. The kids trembled at each gunshot that was heard.

"Rosy, where's Uncle Scourge," Jennie asked, her voice worried. I looked down at her. She looked scared.

"I'm gonna go find him, for right now, just stay here with your brother. Hide behind the car."

"But I wanna go with you."

"Alright, just stay close. David, you stay here behind the car." He nodded. I grabbed Jennie's hand and started crawling toward the fight.

X

I punched Dean down. He sat up, grabbing my middle and slamming me down. I threw a punch at his face. By now he had a bloody mouth. As he flew down, I punched him in the stomach and chest. He got up and punched me in the jaw. I kicked him so that he flew a few inches away from me. I got out my gun and slapped him with it. It left a long red scratch on his face. His eyes quickly filled with rage as he punched me in the stomach. I punched him the eye before kicking him down. I heard gunshots. Fuck. I ran away from him and to cover. I hid behind a giant rock. I checked my chamber. Full. Awesome. I looked over to see more of his gang had arrived. A smirk crept up my face. Now the game's about to get fun. I started shooting out at the gang members, hitting a few. Then I heard Jennie's voice. "Uncle Scourge," she yelled. I looked over to see her and Rosy hiding in the bushes. I sped over to them.

"What are you two doing out here, it's dangerous," I said.

"Scourge, you're bleeding," Rosy said. I looked down at my torso to see blood leaking out. I didn't feel myself get shot but then again I've been shot so many times I probably paid no mind to it.

"I'm fine, not you two need to get out of here. Where's David?" I heard something blow up.

"All Hail the King Mother Fuckers," I heard David yell before seeing him appear next to us.

"Uncle Scourge, about your car," he started. I growled.

"You three need to get out of here," I snapped at them.

"Not without you," Rosy said. I noticed how scared she looked.

"Alright, grab onto me." They all hugged me. "Chaos Control," I yelled, grabbing onto the part of the chaos emerald that was on my pendant. We appeared in my house. The kids pulled away from me quickly and ran upstairs crying. Rosy looked shocked now at the blood on me.

"Scourge," she said, putting a hand out to me. I put my hand out to stop her.

"I'm fine, babe." She looked sad.

"Can I please just check you out. I took a few classes in nursing."

"Alright." We went up to my room. I took off my shirt before lying down on my bed. Rosy emerged from the bathroom holding a wet towel. She started dabbing along the blood until she found the hole. She cleaned the wound out and got the bullet out before moving on to my busted lip and cut eye.

"You shouldn't have brought the fight on," she said.

"And let Dean think he can run all over me? I think not."

"I didn't say that you had to but you could've gotten yourself killed."

"I told you before, Rosy, I'm not this perfect sweet boyfriend that you think I am. I run a gang, I fight, kill, and rob people! What the heck are you even here for if all you're going to do is tell me how to run my life," I snapped. She looked hurt. She looked down.

"I wasn't trying to," she said softly. I sat up and got off the bed. I grabbed another shirt out my drawer and slipped it on.

"Well it sure as fuck feels like it. Why do you even like me in the first place? Cause I'm hot," I asked, looking at her. She looked close to tears.

"No."

"Then why?" Silence. "Why!" I yelled, making her flinch.

"You're different."

"Different? Yea, I'm different all right." She stood up.

"I should go," she murmured.

"No, no you're not going anywhere," I said, backing her up against a wall.

"Scourge, you're pissed, you need-"

"Don't Rosy," I growled. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured. I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. Look, it's just that when I get pissed: there's no getting me calm easily, okay? I'm really sorry though. I didn't mean to snap out on you like that," I said, backing away from her.

"Well we have to accept each other at worsts to deserve our bests right," she said with a little laugh.

"Yea, but I really am sorry."

"It's fine, baby," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I don't deserve you," I murmured, staring into her jade eyes.

"Don't say that. You do deserve me. And I deserve you. We'll drive past our faults. I promise." I nodded. She smiled at me before kissing me. I hesitated but starting molding her lips with mine. I felt her hand get tangled in my quills, starting to tug at them lightly. I backed her up against the wall, picking her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I started sucking on her bottom lip. She pulled away, or tried to. Her bottom lip was between my teeth. She giggled. I let her lip go before licking her cheek, making her blush. "What was that," she asked. I shrugged.

"You do taste good though," I said before licking her neck. She giggled again, pushing me way.

"We can do this when the two 'demons' got to sleep," she used quotations hand gestures when she said demons.

"Alright," I said, putting her down.

"You should probably talk to them, they're probably scared."

"Probably."

"I'll be back later. I need to get more clothes."

"Hurry back," I said, pecking her lips. She smiled.

"I will."

X

I walked into my house, shutting the door behind me. "Amy," I yelled into the house.

"Hey Rosy," she said, popping her head out from the kitchen.

"Whoa, boy toy's not here," I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"He had to go to work."

"What does he do?"

"He's a lawyer."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well that's kool I guess."

"What does Scourge do?"

"I don't remember. I'll ask him later."

"Okay. So are you staying to have lunch with your favorite sister?"

"You're my only sister." She smiled.

"That's the point." She pulled out two big homemade cheeseburgers she made. I realized how much I missed her unique cooking. Her cheeseburgers with the cheese inside and using sweet bread. Her snicker doodles made with hot cinnamon seasoning. Her cinnamon buns glazed in honey. Her mac and cheese with sharp cheddar cheese. All of it made me miss her more. Since I've been here, I haven't really been spending that much time with her. That made my heart feel bad. I'd been spending so much time with Scourge that I'd been neglecting her. Sure she had Sonic to hang out with but something about him just didn't seem too right. I got the sweet bread from off the fridge top and handed them to her. She thanked me, sending me a warming smile. "So Scourge must be treating you good, you only stop home to take showers and get more clothes."

"Yea, he's been good to me. He's just…him, that's all."

"Is that a bad sign or a good sign?"

"He's just…well he's a gang leader."

"He's a gang what," she exclaimed, fear and anger crossing her face.

"Amy, don't freak out."

"I'm already freaking out! Good God, Rosy can't your first boyfriend be a nice guy! I knew he was bad but a gang leader! Rosy, why are you still with him!"

"Because I think I'm falling in love with him." Her face softened.

"Awwwwwww," she exclaimed. I blushed.

"Amy," I whined. I hated when she gushed over romantic stuff.

"Sorry but it's so cute. But he's bad!"

"I know, but not to me, I swear. He takes care of niece and nephew as if they're his own, I'm pretty sure he has a job and he takes care of me too."

"Okay, I'll trust you." I smiled, gathering her in a hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She went to go put the burgers on bread.

"So tell me about Sonic." A smile creeped up her lips.

"He's really funny and just goofy. He uses his accent to an advantage when he's trying to make me laugh. But he's sweet too but he does not know how to cook. But he loves my cooking. And he likes to run. He took me for a run this morning and I almost died after the first hour. But he likes to kiss on me a lot."

"That's all guys though." She shrugged her smile dropping.

"I know, I just ya know…thought he'd be different than that. I mean he doesn't try to seduce me into anything at all or at least I don't think he does. But I just get kinda disappointed when he gets all sweet and then starts to touch me. I really like him but I just don't want to be a booty call, ya know?"

"Yea, I know. But he's a guy and guys will be guys. Scourge kisses on me sometimes too but he's not being seductive in getting me to do anything, he's just…doing it. I guess to guys, it's just normal. They want you to feel comfortable but at the same time: they're not girls so they don't know how to give us the comfort we want. Maybe if you give him some tips on what you like when being held or something he'll do more of it." She nodded.

"Okay, thanks. Hey, when did you get so relationship savvy?" I shrugged.

"I have no clue, the words just came out. I didn't even think about it," I admitted. Amy laughed. She pulled some French fries out the oven and put some on each of our plates. I got some soda out the fridge, handed one to her and took one of the plates room.

"So, are you leaving tonight or are you sleeping over here?"

"I think I'll sleep over here. I've missed you." Amy laughed.

"It hasn't been that long."

"It feels like it." She nodded.

"True." I pulled out my hand and texted Scourge, telling him that I wasn't going to be able to come over tonight. I hoped after his outburst, he didn't take it offensively. As Amy turned on the big screen TV, my phone buzzed. I looked down at his text.

_Whatever._

I sighed. Yup, he took it wrong.

_Don't get mad, I'm just spending time with my sister, _I texted back. Amy noticed my sad look. "What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing," I murmured, picking up a fry and sticking it in my mouth. My mouth burned. Spicy fries. Nice Amy. I had picked up another fry and stuck it in my mouth when my phone buzzed.

"Are you Scourge getting dirty in texts?" I blushed.

"No," I yelled, my mouth full. She giggled before turning on Jersey Shore. I looked down at my iPhone.

_I'm not mad._ I rolled my eyes.

_You jus seem like it, sry. _I waited for at least a minute till he texted back.

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. _Okay, now he was pissing me off.

_So watcha doin? _Keeping conversation light should keep him in a better mood.

_Nothin._

_Kool?_

_No._

_Imu :(_

_Imu 2 babe. What r u nd Amy doin?_

_Watchin Jersey Shore, laughin our asses off! :P_

_Lol kool._

_Yeah sooo._

_Huh?_

_Nevermind._

_Right._

After that, my phone died. I hope he didn't get mad that I stopped texting him. But I had forgotten 'bout my phone until me and Amy were on our way to bed at like 2 in the morning. I drifted to sleep without another thought about Scourge.

X

I walked down the sidewalk in my red tank top with a black quarter sleeved jacket, black shorts and red sneakers. Amy had curled my quills so that they were in soft waves, waving down my back. I had decided to take a walk through town since I had never really seen it. I noticed some guys checking me out. Ugh, guys these days. Since when did I get so fuckin pretty to them! I heard footsteps behind me. Some orange hedgehog with royal blue eyes walked up to me. "Hey," he said, an Australian accent visible.

"Hi."

"What's your name, Betty Boop?" I let a smile creep up my lips.

"Rosy. What's yours?"

"The name's Cody. I'm very cool, collective and fresh out of college."

"Really, me too." He smiled. It was a sweet, friendly smile. That's when I actually really looked at him. He was taller than me with a half chiseled body but not really buff and was wearing a white t shirt and with a pair of light jeans and white sneakers.

"That's kool. What school did you go to?"

"Chancery."

"No way! Me too! Come to think of it, I think you were in my social communications class."

"Oh yea, I remember you! You're the guy who answered almost all the questions!" He laughed.

"Yea that's me. I kinda took school way too seriously."

"A lot of people don't so you should be happy."

"So are you gonna be teaching around here?"

"Yup, right up at the high. Are you?"

"Yea and same place. What subject?"

"English. You?"

"Biology."

"Kool, dissect some frogs for me." He chuckled.

"I will. Hey, what's your number? Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Give me your arm and a pen," I said, smiling. There was nothing wrong with making new friends. Besides, Cody didn't seem interested in me. He just recognized me. We would only talk briefly during college so this would be a great opportunity to get to know him better. Cody handed me a pen and held out his arm. I was about to write my name when I felt an arm go around my shoulder. Cody's eyes went weak. Yeah, I would too. I felt lips on my cheek. "Hey babe," he whispered in my ear but loud enough for Cody to hear. I blushed.

"I'll just uh, see you around Rosy," Cody said.

"Oh, okay, friend me on Facebook," I said, giggling. Cody chuckled as he nodded and walked off.

"Who was that," he asked.

"An old college friend."

"What were you about to do with his arm?"

"Give him my number. C'mon, we're just friends," I said before he could jump to any conclusions.

"So it's okay for me to give my number to girls who I'm friends with?" I nodded.

"Yea, just as long as 'friends' isn't short for 'friend's with benefits'."

"Same standards to you then."

"I'm not interested in Cody. He's a nice looking guy but I'm falling for you, not him." He shrugged, still not satisfied. "I would never cheat on you, Scourge."

"Okay." I sighed, shrugging his arm off. I crossed my arms.

"What is with you these days?"

"Can a guy have bad days?"

"Yea, but you don't have to take it out on me."

"Sorry," he snapped, not really sounding sincere.

"I don't wanna fight, Scourge."

"You think I do either?" I noticed his voice was soft now.

"How about we just forget all of this and go back to your house."

"And do what?"

"What do couples do when they make up after a fight," I said, winking up at him. He chuckled.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't really want to right now."

"Do I look bad or something?"

"No, I just don't wanna make love right now."

"So you're not in the mood?"

"Yea. Don't take it the wrong way though. I know I'm a guy and guys are always supposed to be excited but I'm not right now."

"Eff you." He chuckled. "We spend a month restraining from it and now that I want to: you don't want to." He shrugged.

"Sorry babe."

"It's okay, I guess we can just walk or something." His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. He lips went to attack my neck, turning me on even more. "Scourge," I whimpered. He chuckled. "I thought you weren't in the mood."

"I can change my mind can't I?" I giggled. He swooped me up and sped to his house. He quickly laid me down on the couch when we go there. He got on top of me and started kissing me. His hands started ripping my shirt swiftly. He sat up to tear it off. I sat up, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to make him fall back. Unfortunately, he didn't fall, just cupped my butt. I felt his other hand rubbing my back gently, his fingers running over my bra hook. I pulled away.

"Not until you get this off," i said, taking off his jacket and t shirt. I pushed him down, starting to kiss up his abs until i reached his lips. His hands gripped my thighs as he got up and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed before getting on top of me, his hips still in between my legs. He started sucking on my neck before licking down my neck, to my breasts, down my stomach until his lips met the button on my shorts. He took off my shorts gently before continuing his kisses until he stopped. Right over my core. "Don't you dare," i warned. He chuckled, starting to lick. "Asshole," i muttered. He knew it drove me crazy when i couldn't actually feel the contact. He started sucking, making my core throb harder.

"You're getting really wege,t babe, i'm getting so proud."

"Oh you shut the fuck up." He chuckled, his face hovering over mine.

"You're so cute when i piss you off when we're having sex." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fuck you." He smirked.

"Don't worry, you're about to." He kissed me again, his hand going for my bra hook again. He unbuckled it and slid his hand his hand down my bare back. He shoved his hand into my panties and started playing with my core. I moaned when a felt a finger enter me. He pulled away and started on my neck again. My arms tightened around him as the feeling deepened. I needed him right now.

"Scourge," i said.

"Yea babe."

"I need you inside me like now."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now you dumbass!" He chuckled.

"You're so cute."

"Seriously Scourge, I'm gonna lose it soon."

"Alright." He slid off his pants and slowly slid my panties off me. "Wait, before i enter, can i say something?"

"Sure."

"...I love you." Before i could say anything, he entered, making me moan and throw my head back.

**(Skipping all the other stuff...)**

I laid on his chest after we were finished. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tight around me. "I love you too," i murmured.

"Love you more." i smiled as he kissed me softly. "Now let's go to sleep."

**So long chap and blegh lemon, kinda awk for me to write but this story is Rated M, kinda deserves somethin since they've been sensual every other time. And haha, wonder where David learned that word from XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
